Instituto de las Brujas de Salem
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: El paso de Kathleen y sus amigas a través del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto #9: "Escuelas mágicas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Instituto de las Brujas de Salem

* * *

 **I**

La familia estaba reunida alrededor de la mesa cenando, mientras uno de los niños parloteaba entusiasmado sobre el inminente inicio de clase.

—Estoy tan emocionado, ¿en cuál casa crees que quedemos? —preguntó Kellan mirando a su gemela.

—La que sea, no me importa —se rio ella.

—Kathleen, tú no vas a ir a Ilvermorny —intervino su padre al notar el malentendido.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó confundida.

—Tú vas a ir al Instituto de las Brujas de Salem —comentó su madre—, es la mejor escuela para una chica.

Kellan y Kathleen se miraron horrorizados. No era posible que sus padres los separaran de esa forma. Habían estado juntos desde que habían nacido y jamás habían pasado mucho tiempo alejados el uno del otro. Habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de terminar en diferentes casas y eso les había parecido muy duro, pero estar en otra escuela era impensable.

—No quiero ir ahí —se quejó la niña.

Su hermano secundó la queja, pero sus padres no les hicieron caso.

—Me lo agradecerás algún día.

 **II**

Llevaba tres días en la nueva escuela y su humor empezaba a mejorar.

...

Kathleen se había asustado el primer día al encontrarse frente a tantas niñas nuevas.

—No te preocupes cariño, al principio siempre son muchas, pero son pocas las que terminan su educación.

Su madre no era muy buena tranquilizándola. Ya le había contado su experiencia en el Instituto y sabía que si no pasaba sus pruebas en las ramas básicas de la magia, la regresarían a casa, así que pensaba estudiar mucho y practicar aún más. Pero ese no era el punto. Tenía miedo de pasar desapercibida entre tantas niñas y no lograr hacer amigas. En ese momento quería a su hermano ahí con ella.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta una de las maestras le dio la bienvenida y empezó a mostrarle el lugar. El edificio estaba rodeado de un gran jardín lleno de árboles que les impedía a los nomaj ver el interior, por lo que no tenía nada que temer. La escuela se dividía en dos pisos. En el piso superior se encontraban las habitaciones de las alumnas, mientras que en la planta baja estaban las aulas. Las profesoras moraban en una construcción que quedaba atrás de la escuela.

Había seguido a la mayor sin prestar atención a nadie más hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta.

—Esta va a ser tu habitación —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se despidió de su madre y de la profesora y entró. Dentro tres chicas voltearon a verla en cuanto escucharon la puerta abrirse.

—¡Nuestra última compañera! Entra, entra. Lo siento, solo queda esa cama —Una chica de cabello rizado se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, llevándola a la cama que acababa de indicarle—, aquí está el armario, te toca esta parte y también te toca el último cajón —indicó una cajonera que estaba en una esquina—. Déjame decirte que llegas justo a tiempo. Estábamos haciendo un horario para usar el baño.

—Niara, cállate. La estás asustando. Creo que primero deberíamos presentarnos —una chica asiática interrumpió la diatriba de su compañera.

Con un gesto de disculpa, empezó a presentarse. Se llamaba Xue, la chica que no se callaba ni para respirar era Niara y la otra que se había quedado callada sentada sobre su cama se llamaba Ashley.

—Soy Kathleen —se presentó.

Tras una mejor bienvenida, la ayudaron a desempacar.

...

—Tierra llamando a Kathleen —la voz de Xue la hizo despertar de su ensoñación justo a tiempo para no chocar contra una de las paredes.

—¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó Ashley.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No quería decirles que pensaba en el primer día, cuando las había conocido. Llevaban poco tiempo siendo amigas y no quería parecer la niña rara. Por suerte, la primera clase ya empezaba y no tendría que buscar excusas.

 **III**

—Guarden sus varitas —Las cuatro amigas se miraron extrañadas pero siguieron las instrucciones de la profesora—, en esta materia vamos a aprender a canalizar la magia en nuestras manos. Recuerdes que las varitas solo son un medio, el poder está en nosotras. ¿Alguien sabe porque estudiamos el control de los elementos? ¿Señorita Ellis?

—Para evitar incidentes como aquellos en los que se vieron involucradas nuestras antecesoras —respondió Ashley.

—Exacto, todos saben que las brujas fueron perseguidas en nuestro país y llevada a la hoguera. No queremos volver a ser vulnerables nunca más. En esta clase vamos a aprender a manipular el aire, el agua, el fuego y la tierra. Y todo lo haremos con nuestras manos. ¿Se imaginan un día estar en peligro y no poder salvarse por no tener una varita consigo?

La profesora pasó por las diferentes mesas y entregó a sus alumnas un puñado de arena. Explicó que empezarían por el elemento más fácil de manipular e irían aumentando la dificultad con el tiempo. Les demostró a las alumnas como canalizar la magia a través de los dedos y mover la arena de un lado para otro sobre la mesa.

Se veía muy fácil, pero Kathleen no podía lograrlo. Vio a sus compañeras hacerlo sin ningún problema y se frustró. Sentía el cosquilleó de la magia sobre sus dedos, pero no lograba sacarlo.

—Señorita Hall, cierre los ojos —cuando la profesora se dio cuenta, se acercó para ayudar a su alumna—, visualiza la magia en tu interior. Imagínala fluyendo a través de tus venas. ¿La puedes ver? —Kathleen asintió—. Muy bien, ahora solo piensa. ¿Cómo sacas algo que está en tus venas?

La chica sonrió. Solo tenía que imaginarse un pequeño corte en la punta de sus dedos desde donde podía fluir la magia. Sonrió y abrió los ojos. Miró la arena y la apuntó con sus dedos antes de dejar fluir la magia. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como toda caía de la mesa.

—Quizás con un poco menos de fuerza, señorita Hall.

La carcajada de sus compañeras la hizo sonrojar.

 **IV**

Una semana después, el grito de Niara la hizo sobresaltar. Se sentó en su cama y miró hacia su compañera con confusión.

—¡Tienes una carta Kathleen!

La chica miró a su amiga con fastidio antes de dejarse caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Era fin de semana y no pensaba levantarse temprano.

—Más tarde la veo —murmuró volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Es de un tal Kellan —comentó Xue.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para despertarse. Se levantó de un salto y le quitó la carta a su compañera de cuarto antes de volver a sentarse sobre su cama y abrirla con impaciencia.

—Debe ser un chico muy lindo si logró levantarte de la cama —se burló Ashley.

—Por supuesto que sí, es mi hermano —comentó ella soltando una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en sus rostros.

—¡No nos dijiste que tenías un hermano! —exclamó Niara, pero Kathleen solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Cuando comenzó a leer la carta, las tres amigas se situaron detrás de ella para leer sobre su hombro. Su hermano le explicaba cómo era Ilvermorny, en que casa había entrado, sobre algunos de sus nuevos amigos y sobre sus clases. La chica arrugó el entrecejo al leer sobre su rutina. Nada de lo que su hermano le contaba parecía interesante, de hecho, empezaba a sentirse agradecida con su madre por insistir en ir ahí.

—Tengo que contarle sobre nuestras clases, seguro que se muere de envidia —comentó al finalizar la lectura y corrió al escritorio para comenzar a escribir una respuesta.

 **V**

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían sido estupendas. Había visto a su hermano durante dos semanas y no se había querido despegar de él en todo aquel tiempo. Lo había echado mucho de menos. Ella intentó enseñarle como usar su magia sin una varita, pero el método que ella usaba no funcionaba con él. Por su lado, Kellan la había obligado a aprender a volar en una escoba. No entendía la utilidad de eso dado que no podría hacerlo frente a los nomaj, pero él había insistido tanto que no había podido negarse. Fue mucho mejor profesor que ella, pero su madre no concordaba. Como no podían salir al jardín por miedo a ser vistos, habían practicado en la casa rompiendo un montón de cosas a su paso.

Pero las vacaciones habían terminado y ella estaba de regreso al Instituto. Cuando les contó a sus amigas que había aprendido a montar en una escoba, ellas la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Así vas a parecerte a las brujas de los cuentos —comentó Ashley con una mueca.

Kathleen se sonrojó. No lo había pensado de esta forma, pero era cierto. Decidió cambiar de tema y empezó a hablar de las clases, estaba emocionada porque ya tocaba empezar a manipular el agua. Sus amigas empezaron a hablar sobre las cosas nuevas que querían aprender y ella soltó un suspiro de alivio al no ser más el centro de atención.

—Tendremos que estudiar mucho y practicar aún más. El próximo año será la primera purga y no quiero que nos separen. Tenemos que pasar todas —comentó Xue con seriedad.

Ninguna le hizo mucho caso, aún faltaba mucho.

 **VI**

Resulta que a veces el tiempo pasa muy rápido. Xue estaba con esa sonrisita de suficiencia todo el tiempo, mientras miraba a sus amigas estudiando horas y horas para los exámenes que se presentarían en unos meses. Faltaba poco para terminar su segundo año y de estas pruebas dependería si entrarían a tercer año o no.

—Se los dije —volvió a decir Xue.

—Ya entendimos, en vez de burlarte, ayúdanos —replicó molesta Niara.

—Necesito ayuda con Magia Nativa —se quejó Ashley.

—Esto es fácil Ashley, que alguien me ayude con Transformaciones —replicó Kathleen.

Xue soltó un bufido, rodó los ojos y tras sacarle a sus amigas la promesa de que la próxima vez la escucharían, se sentó con ellas para ayudarlas en lo que pudiera.

No cabía duda de que era la más lista del grupo y gracias a ella no tuvieron problemas en pasar sus pruebas.

 **VII**

Era hora de volver a clase y las cuatro amigas no habían hecho otra cosa que pensar en lo que querían estudiar. Estaban empezando su tercer año y tenían que escoger una de las tres ramas a seguir. La madre de Kathleen le había asegurado que podría cambiar de rama más adelante si se arrepentía dado que todas seguirían cursando las mismas materias.

—¿Entonces por qué tenemos que escoger? —había preguntado confundida la chica.

—Dependiendo de la rama que escojas, vas a tener más horas de clase relacionadas con dicha rama. Realmente no te va a afectar mucho por ahora, hasta tu sexto año, cuando empiecen las clases avanzadas, cada rama va a tener clases diferentes.

—¿qué escogiste tú?

—Magia de ataque —había respondido su madre, pero al ver la mueca de su hija, había añadido—, pero no tienes que escoger lo mismo que yo.

Cuando quedó claro que descartaba la rama que había estudiado su progenitora, Kellan la había ayudado a decidirse entre las dos ramas restantes, analizando los pros y los contras.

—¿Están listas? —preguntó Ashley mirando hacia las listas que estaban pegadas en el tablón de anuncios.

Ella caminó decidida hacia el lugar y apuntó su nombre en la lista de Magia Natural, Kathleen tomó una bocanada de aire y se anotó en Magia Sanadora, seguida por las otras dos chicas. Sin perder más tiempo, subieron corriendo hasta su habitación para desempacar.

La decisión estaba hecha. Esperaba no arrepentirse.

 **VIII**

Definitivamente no se había arrepentido.

Su madre había tenido razón y no había sido hasta que empezaron las clases avanzadas que se dio cuenta de haber hecho la elección correcta. Una de las materias más importantes de su rama se llamaba Magia Vital y era sin duda su favorita. En esa clase aprendían a manipular la energía vital de las personas. Su profesora había sido muy clara en ese aspecto, a pesar de que era posible usar ese poder para matar a alguien, como brujas sanadoras tendrían un juramento que les prohibiera usarlo de esa manera.

Kathleen, Niara y Xue habían estado tan emocionadas el día que la profesora les había enseñado a usar la energía vital de un animal para revivir a otro. Ese proceso tenía sus riesgos, tenían que cuidar de no pasarse al tomar prestada la energía del "donador" entre otras cosas.

—¿Se puede revivir a cualquiera? —había preguntado Niara con curiosidad.

—No, señorita Msomi —había respondido la profesora—, solo se puede revivir a gente que acaba de morir. Entre más tiempo pase, las secuelas en el cuerpo son demasiadas y aunque técnicamente hablando se puede pasar energía vital, el cuerpo no podría sustentarse por si mismo.

Ashley por su parte, no dejaba de enseñarles lo que aprendía en su clase de Manipulación de la Naturaleza. Era fascinante ver como podía hacer crecer las plantas a su antojo y ver las diferentes formas que le hacía adoptar. Lo hacía con tanta desenvoltura que parecía la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Cada una estaba feliz con la rama que había escogido y estaban ansiosas por terminar sus estudios. Les faltaba solo un año par graduarse.

 **IX**

Las vacaciones de verano casi llegaban a su fin y Kathleen estaba ansiosa de volver a la escuela para completar su último año. Sus amigas acababan de pasar una semana en su casa y ahora que ya se habían ido, las extrañaba. No entendía como había sobrevivido a los veranos anteriores sin ellas.

Estaba en la sala muriéndose de aburrimiento, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se levantó del sofá donde estaba recostada para ver quien era, cuando su hermano pasó corriendo frente a ella para abrir.

—¡Hola Liam! —exclamó Kellan.

El chico se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a su amigo, que arrastraba una maleta. Kathleen no recordaba que su hermano también había invitado a alguien. Si era igual que su hermano se la pasaría volando en su escoba. Desde que sus padres habían puesto hechizos anti-nomaj en el jardín, Kellan se había pasado los veranos practicando trucos. Se había vuelto de lo más aburrido. Se volvió a dejar caer sobre el sofá justo cuando su hermano la presentaba.

—La perezosa de ahí es mi hermana.

Kathleen le lanzó uno de los almohadones del sofá en respuesta y se sentó para mirar al recién llegado. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Quizás eran sus hormonas adolescentes, quizás el hecho de no ver a ningún chico durante todo el año pero el tal Liam le pareció increíblemente guapo. Su piel color chocolate relucía con la luz solar que entraba por la ventana, sus cabellos negros rizados le caían sobre los ojos y los acomodaba continuamente con un gesto de su mano.

—Mmm... ok, vamos a dejar tu maleta —Kellan interrumpió los pensamientos de Kathleen y ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente al chico.

…

La chica se miró al espejo con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso fue vergonzoso —se regañó.

No podía creer que se le hubiera quedado mirando al amigo de su hermano de esa forma. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

—Vamos a actuar normalmente —volvió a decirse a si misma.

Iba a salir del baño, pero regresó sobre sus pasos. Se pasó el peine por el cabello y cuando consideró que se veía mejor, volvió a dirigirse a la puerta. Se paró frente al pomo de la puerta.

—Me estoy comportando como una tonta —murmuró y se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándoselo de nuevo—, mucho mejor.

…

Esto de actuar normal se le estaba dando muy bien. Había resistido el impulso de arreglarse más de la cuenta para llamar su atención y ahora solo se dedicaba a mirar al par de amigos durante sus juegos en escobas. Siempre llevaba un libro al jardín fingiendo leer mientras se dedicaba a observar al chico.

Estaba en el jardín siguiendo su plan cuando Kellan bajó de su escoba y se dirigió a pasó decidido hacia ella. Kathleen bajó la vista rápidamente al libro fingiendo no notarlo.

—Por todos los magos Kath, ¿quieres un balde para recoger tus babas? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

La chica enrojeció con el comentario de su hermano, le dio un empujón y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Quizás eso de actuar normal no se le daba muy bien como creía.

…

Liam no hablaba con ella. Intercambiaba los buenos días en el desayuno y solo se dirigía a ella para pedirle que le pasara la ensaladera en las comidas, pero nada más. Kathleen no estaba segura de si era porque ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo o tenía algo que ver con la actitud sobreprotectora de su hermano. Ella lo había notado, cada que él la miraba y abría la boca para decir algo, Kellan lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Quizás era lo mejor, faltaba poco para regresar a clase y no se verían hasta el siguiente año.

 **x**

—Chicas, ¿se dan cuenta que nos falta muy poco para terminar? —Niara pasó los brazos alrededor de Xue y de Kathleen abrazándolas, mientras Ashley se colgaba de esta última.

—Sigo sin creer que hayamos pasado todos los cursos —dijo soltando una carcajada Ashley.

Habían salido a festejar que habían pasado los exámenes finales y estaban listas para dejar la escuela, pero quizás se habían pasado un poco con las copas.

—Debemos seguir viéndonos, nada de desaparecer tras el Instituto —amenazó Kathleen.

—Por supuesto que sí, voy a ir a visitarte todos los días si quieres —comentó Xue—, sobre todo si tu hermano está por ahí.

La chica recibió un codazo por parte de su amiga y las dos empezaron a reír. Desde el verano anterior cuando las cuatro habían pasado una semana juntas en casa de los Hall, Xue no paraba de hablar de Kellan.

Un fuerte golpe las sacó de sus charlas. Las cuatro corrieron hasta el lugar y encontraron un coche parado en medio de la calle. Detrás de él, un chico yacía en una posición poco natural. El hombre que estaba en el carro, bajó y fue a ver al chico. Con miedo de acercarse, le dio un pequeño empujoncito con el pie, sin resultado.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo maté! —Exclamó mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello—, está bien, tranquilo. No pasa nada —murmuró para sí mismo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Las chicas miraron estupefactas la escena y sin pensarlo, Niara lanzó un hechizo hacia el hombre, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—¿Pero qué haces? —chilló Ashley.

Kathleen miró a Niara en una conversación silenciosa y corrieron hacia el accidente. Ashley no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero Xue creía entender por donde iba el asunto.

—Espabila, necesitan nuestra ayuda. Van a salvar al chico.

Cuando llegaron junto a las demás, Niara estaba sobre el hombre manteniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho. Kathleen hizo lo mismo con el chico mientras Xue tocaba a ambas pasando la energía vital de un cuerpo al otro.

—¿Están seguras de lo que hacen? Pueden matar al otro hombre —murmuró asustada Ashley.

—Se lo tendría merecido— gruñó Niara—, pero no lo vamos a matar. Avísanos cuando su corazón se ralentice demasiado.

Diez minutos más tarde, el chico al que habían atropellado lanzó un grito al volver a sentir sus extremidades. Tenía una evidente fractura en la pierna, pero no sabían que otros daños tenía.

—Está bien, no pasa nada —intentó tranquilizarlo Kathleen al tiempo que intentaba quitarle el dolor con su magia.

—¿Eres una mutante? —Murmuró él intentando esbozar una sonrisa—, ya sabes, de los x-men.

—Creo que se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte —soltó Niara a su lado.

El chico miró a las demás chicas.

—Gracias.

Kathleen le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que las cuatro volvieran a poner al hombre dentro el coche para que nadie sospechara que algo extraño había pasado y se largaron de ahí.

 **XI**

—¿Te gustaría ir al cine este fin de semana?

Kathleen miró a Liam, el amigo de su hermano, con sorpresa. Había estado esperando una invitación suya desde el verano anterior, pero él no había dado ningún paso. Ahora que él finalmente la invitaba, había esperado sentir mariposas revoloteando en su estomago. Pero no sentía nada.

—Quizás otro día.

Ahora fue Liam el sorprendido. Había sido bastante obvio el enamoramiento de ella, así que no se esperaba un rechazo. Sin añadir nada más, se despidió de él y se encerró en su habitación.

Desde el día del accidente, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en el chico al que ella y sus amigas habían salvado. No tenía idea de como se llamaba y era probable que no lo volviera a ver en su vida, pero no dejaba de pensar en la reacción de él a su magia. Había creído que era una de estas chicas con poderes que salen en las películas y eso le había parecido lindo. Tendría que intentar buscarlo o se volvería loca.

 **XII**

Quizás no había sido una gran idea pasear por las calles del pueblo intentando encontrarlo. Con el calor que estaba haciendo, seguramente estaría resguardado en algún lugar fresco. Y tal vez ni siquiera vivía en aquel pueblo, al igual que ella, que solo asistía a la escuela en aquel lugar.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y decidió volver a casa. Al menos lo había intentado.

—¡Eh! ¡Chica mutante!

Se paró en seco y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Se dio la vuelta y vio al chico que llevaba horas buscando sentado en una mesa de un café. Vio el yeso que cubría su pierna y no tuvo ninguna duda de que era él. Más emocionada de lo que creía conveniente, regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó frente a él.

—No nos hemos presentado, me llamo Connor —dijo él con un ademán caballeresco.

Kathleen decidió que había llegado el momento de olvidar los consejos de sus profesoras, correr el riesgo y dejar entrar a su vida a un nomaj. Si algo salía mal, siempre podría lanzarle un obliviate.

Nota:

Aquí está mi pequeño aporte para el reto. Se supone que el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem no es una escuela en sí, pero me lo imaginé como la Academia Miss Robichaux que aparece en AHS coven xD así que bueno, cualquier parecido, ya saben porque :D


End file.
